Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze/Transcript
Knight in White Inspecting Sir Amik *'Gypsy Aris:' To protect this noble knight from the magic of the culinaromancer, you will have to give him a creme brulee. *'Gypsy Aris:' Not just any creme brulee mind you, but a creme brulee supreme! *'Player:' Well that doesn't sound too hard. What's so supreme about a creme brulee supreme? *'Gypsy Aris:' Are you going to constantly ask me questions? *'Gypsy Aris:' I am a gypsy, not a cook, and again I would suggest you speak to the cook next door who will be much more helpful on such culinary matters. *'Gypsy Aris:' Although I happen to know that one of the ingredients is the egg of the evil chicken. *'Player:' The evil chicken? Great. He only ever seems to show up when I don't want him too. *'Gypsy Aris:' I believe the wise old man in Draynor has studied the Evil Chicken. *'Gypsy Aris:' I would suggest you speak to him to get you on the right track. And tell him Bubbykins says hi. *'Player:' Er... Bubbykins? *'Gypsy Aris:' That is not important right now. Go! Protect Sir Amik from the magic that threatens his life, my spell will only hold so long! *'Player:' Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be back! Supreme Cuisine *'Player:' That white knight... Sir Amik Varze... I can't quite remember how I saved him... *'Player:' But it was something to do with creme brulee supreme... *'Cook:' Ah yes! Why, I was so impressed with that recipe you created that I memorised it! *'Player:' Ah, you did, did you? I don't suppose you could refresh my memory about that? *'Cook:' But of course! It was an unusual dish, an unusual dish indeed! First you blend together, in a pot, some milk and some cream. Then add cornflour to the mixture. *'Player:' Cornflour? How do I... er, how DID I make that then? *'Cook:' Oh, you told me you used sweetcorn in a mill. *'Player:' Really? Weird. Okay, what did I do then? *'Cook:' Then you travelled to the Kharazi Jungle and searched the plants there until you found a vanilla stick, which was then added to the mixture. *'Cook:' After that you told me that you sought out and killed the fearsome Evil Chicken, to get one of his eggs, which was then mixed with the other ingredients. *'Cook:' Finally you made some cinnamon by grinding the branch of a Dramen Tree and sprinkled it on top of the creme brulee. *'Player:' Sounds easy enough so far. Er, I mean it was easy enough up to that point. *'Cook:' Yes, but then came the impressive part! *'Cook:' Apparently, a creme brulee supreme needs to be flambed at exactly the right temperature, and the only fire that is hot enough to do this is the breath of a dragon. Luckily, while killing black dragons near the Evil Chicken's lair, you came across a method of forcing a dragon to your will so that it would complete the dish, which you then used to protect Sir Amik! *'Player:' I definitely said that I had to kill some black dragons to do that? *'Cook:' Oh yes. You were quite adamant about it. Specifically black dragons. Specifically near the Evil Chicken's lair. *'Player:' Oh yeah... I remember now... *'Cook:' Did you want a reminder on any other of your brave exploits? *to list of options Strange Beasts *'Player:' Could you tell me about the Evil Chicken, please? *'Wise Old Man:' The Evil Chicken! Many are the myths and legends surrounding this foul bird. Some say that it is the result of a mad mage's attempt to summon a demon, others say that it was once a normal chicken that realised how limited its farmyard life was. It threw off its chains and attempted to unite the other chickens in revenge against their human captors. When that failed the Evil Chicken grew angry with its brethren and swore to kill any human or chicken that it ever encountered again! *'Wise Old Man:' It is whispered that there is a coven of witches that meet, on the night of the full moon in the fabled fairy kingdom, to worship this bird and that they can summon it to do their twisted will! *'Player:' Right, so if you were looking for the chicken where would you go? *'Wise Old Man:' I would start in the lands of the fairies, possibly there is some truth in the rumours of summoning the chicken there. Actually, I've done further research, it may be around here somewhere. If you're really thinking of going there you should be extremely careful, it's claimed that the chicken has forced some very powerful creatures to guard its lair. *'Wise Old Man:' Is there anything else you'd like to ask? **'Player:' Yes, please. ***to other dialogue **'Player:' Thanks, maybe some other time. ***'Wise Old Man:' As you wish. Farewell, Player. The Evil Chicken's Lair Possible Evil Chicken phrases during the battle: *'Evil Chicken:' Bwuk bwuk bwuk *'Evil Chicken:' MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! *'Evil Chicken:' Begone, Player! *'Evil Chicken:' Bwuk. Parting Gift *''The world begins to fade...'' *'Player:' What happened? I rubbed that coin and everything went black! *'K'lik:' Who are you? You're not the hero I gave my token to! *'K'lik:' How did you get that coin you used to summon me? *'Player:' I took it from the dead body of a black dragon. *'Player:' I didn't realise what it would do if I rubbed it. *'Player:' Who, or what, are you anyway? *'K'lik:' My name is K'klik. I am a Fairy Dragon. *'K'lik:' One of the last surviving members of my race, I fear. *'K'lik:' Enough of that: you summoned me, so how can I help? *'Player:' I'm afraid I don't understand. *'K'lik:' The person who holds my token can summon me by rubbing it. *'K'lik:' They then have the right to request one thing of me before returning my token. *'Player:' So I can ask one thing of you? *'K'lik:' That's right. What do you want? **'Player:' Please flambe this creme brulee for me. ***'K'lik:' Sure, that's easy. ****If you aren't wearing ice gloves *****'K'lik:' I think you need to wear some sort of protective gloves, otherwise I'll flambé your arm. ******'Player:' Go ahead, I'll be fine. *******'K'lik:' Okay, if you're sure. ******'Player:' What gloves do you have in mind? *******'K'lik:' A pair of ice gloves should do the trick. ******'Player:' I'll go fetch them then. the above option is chosen ****If you're wearing ice gloves *****''Your ice gloves completely protect your hands from the heat of the dragon's breath.'' ****If you're under the effects of an antifire potion *****''Your potion protects you from the heat of the dragon's breath!'' ***''The dragon's token has vanished from your backpack.'' **'Player:' Could I just keep your token for when I really need it, please? ***'K'lik:' I suppose that seems fair. Alright, just call me when you need me. **'Player:' Can I wish for some xp? ***'K'lik:' Sorry, can't help. You'll have to ask the genie for that. **'Player:' I'd like a horse, please. ***'K'lik:' No horses in RuneScape. Try again. Freeing Sir Amik Varze *'Gypsy Aris:' Good work adventurer, I've teleported them away to safety! You only have number council members left to protect! Transcript